


Outdoors

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Teal'c moves in things change quickly.</p><p>Daniel tries to not make a fuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoors

It didn’t even take Teal’c a week to take over their dorm room. Of course he never nosed through Sam’s or Daniel’s things, never rearranged something in the room without asking beforehand, but in all way that mattered he’d taken over. He set the alarm-clock, he decided where they spend the day and, what annoyed Daniel most, he got all of Sam’s attention.  
It had only needed two days of casual interaction and Sam had migrated from his bed to Teal’c’s. Of course Daniel didn’t stop her. And from what he noticed they seemed to get along better than Sam and him had. But it didn’t hurt any less because of this. Especially since he knew he had no way to fight it. He could never take the other on physically, couldn’t offer Sam anything that would bring her back and he had no desire to deviate from their daily routine.

Nonetheless Daniel went back to spending time alone. He’d already done it at home, where his classmates had been stupid and the only persons he’d had regular contact with were the cute sub at Dunkin Donuts that always had a Latte ready for him when he got off the bus in the morning and the exchange from Egypt that had had to return home after High School because her father didn’t want Sha’re going to an Academy outside her home country. It had hurt to see her go but Daniel had just gone back to his books, to legends and languages to keep his mind occupied.

That was also what he did now, when he knew that Sam and Teal’c were out hiking or riding or swimming or doing whatever else they did in their free time. He didn’t search for them, didn’t bother them and didn’t comment on the bruises and bite-marks he could see on Sam’s body when she came out of the shower in the morning.

She really like to do this, Daniel thought, liked to flaunt her body in front of him, liked to be seen as the beautiful desirable creature she was. Daniel didn’t like it. He’d never be able to accept his submissive going out flaunting him- or herself in front of others. But Teal’c didn’t seem to mind. The brown-haired had heard the rumors already, the talk about how his roommates liked to head out to the Academy’s swimming pool and fuck in one of the more secluded corners, not caring if anyone came to watch.

It annoyed Daniel, made him question their behavior and speculate about where they’d already fucked. If they’d already tried it on the flat stones in the mountain and on the patch of grass that grew close to the wall that surrounded the area, if they’d fucked in one of the many supply closets or on the roof of one of the few buildings.

These thoughts didn’t prepare him though, for when he first saw them fucking it was actually in the evening when he returned from the library, a stack of books in hand.

He had to admit the sight of them was alluring. Sam spread out on the bed her arms tied to the headboard with dark blue ropes, her ankles tied to her upper thighs and her knees pulled out with more rope, Teal’c leaning over her, one hand holding her hips in place as he fucked her.  
He cringed when the door fell shut behind him.

“s-sorry, I was just”, he started mumbling, but Teal’c just turned his head to look at him, his gaze heated as he grinned.

“No problem. You can watch if you want”, he said, stroking one hand up Sam’s side. She was blushing furiously, just like she’d had the day Teal’c walked in for the first time. But she didn’t shy away from his hand or Daniel’s gaze and the brown-haired couldn’t help but nod, slowly moving over to his desk where he put down his books. His eyes never left the show and it sure seemed as if, when he started again, there was more heat in Teal’c movement, more force behind his thrusts and more power in his grunts as he leaned down to mouth at Sam’s neck, turning her head to face Daniel.

Her eyes were half-lidded and she licked her lips slowly once her gaze connected with Daniel’s.

Yes, his roommates really had no shame, Daniel decided as he settled down on his bed to watch the show. But it seemed that him being there only spurred them on, gave them a bit of an edge they needed so he simply pushed his own nerves down and settled back against his pillows, undoing his pants to get his own fun out of this evening.


End file.
